This invention relates to an agricultural implement and more particularly to an agricultural implement having a wing frame which may be pivotally moved 180.degree. from a working position to a transport position.
Many types of agricutural implements have been previously provided wherein wing frames are pivotally connected to a main tool bar frame. However, only a few of the existing devices are able to pivotally move the wing frame 180.degree. from a working position to a transport position. One type of implement having a wing frame which may be pivotally moved 180.degree. from a horizontal transport position to a horizontal field position is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,860. In the implement described in the above identified patent, the pivotal movement of the wing frame is accomplished by means of a hydraulic cylinder and an elaborate linkage connecting the same. Other folding tool bars also suffer some shortcomings such as uneven or irregular pivotal travel rate during folding and obstructions on the tool bar which interfere with the normal operation of the tool bar.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an agricultural implement having a tool bar with wings which may be folded 180.degree. from a field working position to a transport position.
A further object of the invention is to provide a folding tool bar for use on an agricultural implement wherein the wing frames are pivotally moved substantially at a constant rate during the folding operation.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an agricultural implement having a folding tool bar wherein substantial obstructions are eliminated from the tool bar.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an agricultural implement having a folding tool bar wherein the power cylinder is used as the secondary linkage.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an agricultural implement having a folding tool bar which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.